sweet love
by yurifan134
Summary: complete used to be called forbidden love but i changed it. story has errors and probaly bad grammer oh well. its a yuri fic and its Rae X Star. title says all.
1. sweet love

**Sweet love**

Disclaimer: Hey! This is my first fic so don't judge me too hard and I hardly ever write a story so… yeah. Also I can't spell very well, and I suck at writing (math is more of my type of subject).

Well this is a RaeXStar fic! Yeah! Lol hope you like it! For the people who don't like yuri TOO BAD! XP k time to start….enjoy! -

P.S. I don't own teen titans I wished I did sniff also if I it seems like I'm copying I'm sorry tell me and ill get rid of my story. But give me proof please. Also I'm completely making this up so don't go all hard core on me about the age and saying. Thanks!

Raven: 18

Star: 17

Robin: 18

CY: 19

BB: 17

**Chapter One: Confused**

Raven was in her dark room again, just minding her own business and reading her dark books. While everyone else was doing their own thing. Cy and BB where on there lazy asses playing video games while Star just watch them. Robin is in HIS room obsessing over Slade again. Star got tried of watching the boys and wanted to do something fun on this non-crime day. She got up and went to Robin to see if he would like to do anything fun. She knocks on the door.

"Yeah?" Robin said "come in"

"Friend Robin would you like to accompany me to-"

"Sorry Star I can't I need to go track down Slade ask raven on whatever it is"

Star just nodded "Very well I am sorry to interrupt" Star then went to Raven's room. She quietly knocks on her door. "Friend Raven do you wish to join me to the mall?" Raven was so into her book she didn't hear her. "Raven?" she slowly opens Raven's door. "Raven?" she approaches Raven and noticed how wonderful she looked even in the dark she could still she her figure in the shadows. Star taps Raven on the shoulder. "Raven? Hello?" Raven got so startled that she threw her book across the room and a cup of tea on her nightstand blew up "HOLY SHIT!"

Raven got up and was about to beat someone's ass down till she found out it was Star.

"Friend Raven I'm sorry to intrude but there is nothing to do so I thought it would be nice if we go to the mall."

Raven of course didn't want to go but what the heck its boring at the tower and there's no crime. "O.k. star" with that Star hugged the short blue hair girl and nearly killed her. "Thank you friend Raven!"

"N-No problem S-Star but let go of me!" raven said between gasp of breath. Star let go and grabs Raven's hand and drag her outside towards the mall. Once in the air they didn't say much until they got to the mall and they found a couple together. Two girls where in public and they where basically making out on a bench. They obviously didn't care that everyone was watching them as they passed by with disgust, or they don't care.

Star just stared while Raven tried not to look. When she saw those two girls it made her heart pound. "_Man what's happening? What they are doing is wrong right? _Raven couldn't take it anymore. "Hey Star lets go." Then they entered that mall, Star was happy to shop for possible new clothes instead of the same purple ones. Raven then notice that she was eyeing Star at the corner of her eye.

"_What the hell? Just because saw them making out doesn't make me one of them" _Raven was in her own little world till Star Interrupted her thoughts. "What do you think of this Raven?" Star held out a pair of tight black jeans, and a white deep v-neck tank top. "its fine Star" soon after that Star and Raven went back home.

:"Hey where have you two been all day?" Robin asked.

"Friend Raven and I went to the mall and I got some new clothes!"

"I'm beat I'm going to meditate and sleep"

"I'm glad you guys had a fun time, Cy and BB never stop playing video game at all" Star laughed and went to her room to look at the new things she bought. While Raven went to meditate "azarath, metrion, zinthos. Azarath, metrion, zinthos. Azarath, UGH! Why can't I stop think about girls now!" Raven was so confused now she knew about these things but she didn't know that if she was one or not. She knew she was eyeing Star at the mall today and she doesn't even care about the mall but she still went because of Starfire.

Well that's it for now…..sorry that this was a waste of your time but I'm building it up so of course the first chapter would suck. I'll write more soon later!


	2. star's confusetion

**Chapter Two: Starfire'sConfession**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own teen titans once again. I have nothing more to say later! And sorry if this chapter sucks too. Maybe I should just write a different story…anyway here you go.

Raven heard a knock on the door "Friend Raven I have a question to ask of you" said Star. Raven opened her door just enough for one eye to see Star. "Well what is it?"

"Raven I was hoping if I ask you in private" Raven then knew what Star's question was and began to get all nervous. She opened the door more to let Starfire in. Star was surprised that Raven let in no one has ever entered her room before. "Raven when we went to the mall today I'm sure you and me saw what two girls were doing... and I was wondering is that right?" Raven began to get hot under her leotard. How was she supposed to explain to Starfire?

"Well I guess it is alright"

"But how can they like each other? They are the same" Raven's heart started to pound now but on the outside she was calm she had to or she might blow something up on accident.

"Well if two people who like each other and are the same gender they are called lesbians, gays, and homo. Fag and stuff but it is possible as you found out today."

"Oh well then I supposed its o.k. then right Raven?"

"Yeah sure"

"Well then I live you too your meditation. Bye friend Raven"

"Later Star"

With that Starfire left Raven's room like nothing ever happened. Or did it. She always liked Raven as a friend but lately she feels little butter flies in her stomach every time she sees Raven. She didn't know why till now. "_So I'm a homo? I do love raven but she will never love me in returned"_ She left to her room to ponder on this. Mean while…

Raven was trying to keep her heart inside her chest. "_O.k. Raven just chill out Starfire just asked a simple question nothing wrong with that." _Raven then tried her best to meditate but she knew that it was impossible but it will kill time.

Soon a few weeks past by nothing changed but Raven was still having issues about herself. She just couldn't get Starfire out of her mind. Then the alarm went off. "Everyone to the main room now!" Robin yelled with his boss like tone. Soon everyone went out to fight the bad guy. Didn't take long just some psycho who wanted to get back with his wife and tried to get her attention by parking in front of a railroad, apparently he didn't care if other people died as well.

(A/N this was on the news about the one guy who tried to commit suicide by parking his car in the middle of a railroad and a train was coming but he was stupid and got out and caused the train of the track and 11 people were killed and many others injured, just so his wife would love him again.)

So the Titans beat the crap of the guy while Raven and Starfire saved the train (why cant trains just stop if they see someone on the track?) then they were back to the tower just in time to go back what they were doing before.

"AGH! I'm DEAD BORED!" said BB

"Yo I agree we haven't done anything for weeks now." Cy said.

"I have a suggestion why not we have a party?" Starfire asked.

Raven didn't even bother she just stood there not caring.

"Well that's fine with me" Robin said he probably would add some strict rules about the party but hey he was dead bored too.

"So who wants a party?" robin said with a smile

"Hey yeah! Time to score with some chicks!" BB shouted

"Boo yeah! Let's get this party started!"

"A party is just what we need" Star said with joy

Raven just nod once and left. "_How do I know if I like girls or not? I mean Starfire is beautiful, a little naïve, but she's kind, funny, and…"_ It hit her like a boulder smashing down on a cartoon. _ "A friend wouldn't ponder on these things unless…oh man…what do I do now?" _ Raven just sat in her room. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…."

Everyone else was working on the party settings. Robin was making calls all over the city to let people know that there was a party and everyone was invited.

Cy was out getting food and BB was out getting beer, wine, liquor, and kegs of whatever. (I'm not a drinker so I don't know ") and Starfire was working on the decorations. "Hey Starfire nice work you done in here." Robin said. Robin knew that Starfire likes Raven but he didn't know if Raven likes Starfire back. Well how could he if Raven can't show emotion. So he didn't want to show that he knew besides he didn't want to interfere with them. Because Starfire could kill anyone with a hug and Raven could kill just by staring. Robin got Goosebumps just thinking about it but shook them off. But he wanted to know what's going on between them anyway.

"So how are you Raven doing? You guys have been quiet for awhile now anything wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong I guess we've both been busy."

Robin knew that was a complete lie but he didn't want to bug get Starfire so he let it go.

"oh o.k. well-"

"LOOK WHAT I BROUGHT!" BB said as he came in. He was holding a hug keg over his head. The keg look about to be BB sizes "OH MAN I'm GETTING WASTED TONITE!"

Robin just stared and warned BB to be careful. Then Raven came out to help Starfire.

"Hey Starfire." Raven said with her famous mono-tone.

"Hello friend Raven have you finished her meditation for the day?"

Raven nodded and helped Star with the decorations.

Soon everyone was at the Titans Tower for the party. BB was drunk and scoring with the girls; Robin was having a little chat with Aqua lad, and Cy was just having some laughs and chatting. Starfire was having some fun dancing with some guys that thought she was a easy score. Raven was standing in a coroner keeping a eye out for Starfire just in case someone did try to put a move on her. And good thing she did because the guy that Starfire was dancing with was putting his hands on her all over the place and palaces he shouldn't touch. Star thought it was what men Earthlings do. Raven run over grab the guys hand and threw him across the room with ease. The guy was obviously unconscious. "that's what you get you bastard" "Star what are you doing why didn't you push the guy away? Didn't you know he was trying to fill you up?" Starfire was confused she thought it was what guys do. Soon another guy comes up and tried to touch Starfire but raven threw him out too. "Raven I'm not comfortable here anymore lets get out of here" with that she grabs Raven's arm and drag her to her room. Raven was surprised and didn't know what to do.

"Raven why have you stopped talking me?" Starfire asked.

"No, I have to meditate you know that"

"That's not true you always had time for me but now you have always been in your room" Starfire was upset.

"Look Star I "

Raven was caught off guard when Starfire put her hands on Raven's face and kissed her... The kiss made Raven blew up a vase that Starfire had. The blow started both girls and they looked at what happened. "Its o.k. raven I didn't like it anyway" Star was trying to lighten the mood. Raven was in shock "_what just happened? Why did she ... does that mean she…?" _Raven had so many questions in her head but it didn't matter to her because she soon found herself kissing Star back. It was there Second kiss and this time it was Raven. Ravens guided Star to her bed and gently place her on top of it. Raven licked the bottom of Star's mouth and Starfire let raven's tongue slid in. soon they were in a battle of tongues….and raven and star were……

HAHAHA! Well that's it for now R+R please!


	3. lemon

**Chapter 3: Almost Caught**

**Disclaimer**: I don't owned Teen Titans though I wish I did. sniff o.k., here's ch.3 obviously its lemon so hope you like it. If you don't like yuri lemon **THEN DON'T READ IT AND GIVE ME STUPID REVIEWS ABOUT IT! **Thanks for your time. Later!

Last time… Ravens guided Star to her bed and gently place her on top of it. Raven licked the bottom of Star's mouth and Starfire let raven's tongue slid in. soon they were in a battle of tongues….and raven and star were about to go deeper but then there was a knock on the door.

"Starfire have you seen Raven?" its was Cyborg

Starfire panic but calm down. "No, I have not seen her maybe she still out at the party."

"Oh o.k. why are you in your room anyway?"

"Um. The loud music was hurting my head so I decided to relax in my room."

"Oh well we'll try to turn it down a bit" with that Cyborg left. Soon he was attacked by Beastboy. "Yo Cy you need to help me hic all five of you…I need to score with hic some hot…." Beastboy feel to the ground hard.

"_Aww…man he crashed! He must have drunk way too much to see five of me."_

Back in Starfire's room

"Whew that was close Raven"

"Yeah I know but it's over for now"

"Are you sure Raven?" star said teasingly.

Starfire then kissed Raven on the lips very passionately. She then kissed her on her jaw line giving Raven chills with every kiss. Starfire then kissed raven on the neck and still going down lower. Raven's breathing just got a little faster but was enjoying every minute of it. Starfire was kissing Raven everywhere; she then placed her right hand on top of Raven's right chest and massaged it carefully so she wouldn't hurt Raven. Raven let out a low moan telling Starfire she is doing a good job. Starfire then reached for Ravens back and slowly unzipped Raven's leotard. Soon raven was wearing only her bra and undies. Starfire still kissing Raven let her hands slid down low. Raven shivered when Starfire was going lower to her most secret spot. "Do you wish for me to continue?" Star asked although she was nervous herself. "Uh-huh" raven nodded. And soon she felt something going in and out of her. "Ahh..." Raven moaned. Raven was experiencing something she never felt before. It felt so good to her that he never wanted to stop. "Ohh Star" she cried. Soon her breathing be came more erratic and she felt that she was going to bring the tower down. She was about to reach her peak until felt nothing moving inside her. "Star? Why did you…AH!" there was a completely different invader inside her. It was wiggling and wet. "Star…please…" raven was trying so hard to keep everything in one piece. Raven could feel star's tongue moving everywhere inside her; she even felt the little nibbling that Star was doing. Raven move her hips trying to get star deeper inside her she also placed her hands on trying to push Star deeper inside her. Her hips bulked as she finally came "Ah! Starfire!" Raven shouted as fluids came rushing out she also blew up the table that used to hold the vase. Starfire was reward great fully and began to drink Raven.. Raven rested on the bed and Star got up when she was finished and looked down at her lover and wiped the fluids off her mouth. "You taste very sweet" Star said seductively and kissed raven on the mouth softy.

"You… were...wonderful star…ill…get you…back…"

"I'm sure you will my sweet Raven."

With that the both girls lay on Star's bed slowly falling asleep.

The End.

O.k. this story was short I was going to make this story longer but I'm lazy and I just waited to end it here. Lol if you guys want to go further then I will. Even though I'm a terrible writer ever lol. Oh well. Thanks for your time! later!


	4. raven's turn

A/N: Hey sorry you guys for waiting for soooooo long for this story to move on. Since you like my story so much and want me to keep going I'm going to give you a next chapter yeah! Hope you like it! once again there may be randomness, spellings errors, and all the other stuff i'm one of the worst writers ever. oh well it kills time lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans (I wish there new eps by now though!.) Also I'm not very good on detail so if the story seems rushed or anything sorry. Except love scene I can do those pretty well but I don't like to write them too much I don't want to seem perverted lol.

Rating: R or NC-17 (Basically lemon since you love them so much and for making you guys wait for so long) SORRY! bows

**Once again if you don't like Yuri or Yuri lemon then don't read this and move on. So no flames about it. You read it, so don't complain! **

Now on with the story!

**Sweet Love 2**

Last time on sweet love: "Ah! Starfire!" Raven shouted as fluids came rushing out she also blew up the table that used to hold the vase. Starfire was reward great fully and began to drink Raven. Raven rested on the bed and Star got up when she was finished and looked down at her lover and wiped the fluids off her mouth. "You taste very sweet" Star said seductively and kissed raven on the mouth softy.

"You… were...wonderful Star…ill…get you…back…"

"I'm sure you will my sweet Raven."

They fell a sleep in each others arms that night, Raven has finally be able to love someone and Star has someone to love to as well. Raven got up early she wasn't sure if it all was a dream or did she actually made love to Star. She got up and notices that she was naked and in Star's bed.

"_Oh My God! It wasn't some fantastic dream it was real! Yes_!" she went to the pick up her clothes and sneak back into her room. It wasn't that hard since everyone was passed out especially BB. When she got into her room Raven started to do her meditation till everyone was awake to start the day. _"Azarath, metrion, zenthos…"_

Star woke up about a few hours later. She turned around in the bed with her arm stretched out to find Raven but felt nothing but her bed sheets. She got up and searched for Raven hoping that last night wasn't a dream. She picked her clothes and changed into some new ones and went to Raven's room. She listens on the door and she could hear Raven chanting. She knocked quietly.

"Who is it?" Raven asked

"Raven…it is me Starfire…Can I come in?"

"Yeah you can"

Star walked in but as soon as the door closed Raven pushed Star on the wall next to the door and kissed Starfire passionately. Star was taken back by this and just stood there. Raven stopped kissing Star since she wasn't kissing back.

"What's wrong Star?"

"Oh nothing it's just I wasn't expecting that, that is all"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes but perhaps we should talk about what is going on."

Raven was panicking usually when people say that it means something bad is going to happen.

"Uhhh…o.k. if that's what you want."

Raven took Star's hand and leads her to the bed and they sat down and started to talk.

"Raven I care a lot about you but I want to know if this real." She took one of Raven's hands and places it over her heart.

"Raven, I love you but I need to know if you feel the same as I do."

Raven didn't know how to react to this. Of course if she did, she would have probably blown up everything in her room. Instead she leaned in closer and pressed a soft kiss on Star's lips. Nothing passionate but a simple kiss.

"Star I love you too, you mean so much to me. I know that I can't show you my feelings but they are there and they are for you." (Corny I know) With that Raven kissed Starfire again but this time with heat and passion. Starfire was overjoyed and was glad that Raven felt the same as she did. Even after last night.

Raven pushed Starfire so she was lying on the bed. Raven pushed her tongues into Starfire's mouth she is going to be in total control this time. She explored Star's mouth and massages her tongue. Raven then had to pull back and started to kiss Star on the neck. Star moan as she felt little bites and nibbles that Raven was doing. Raven continued to kiss Star all over her neck and shoulder, even gave Star a little lick on the ear. Starfire's heartbeat was going though the roof. She felt as if she was on fire.

Raven slid her hands behind Starfire and tired to un-hook her bra. Starfire arched her back to let Raven get to her bra a little easier. When Raven got it off she lifted Star and took her shirt and then her bra off and tossed it over the side of the bed.

Starfire felt a rush of cold air on her body and her bare chest. Raven pushed Star onto the bed again and this time she was sucking on one of Starfire's breast. Star moan in pleasure and put her hands on Raven's head forcing her to suck harder. Her hands where entangle in Raven's PURPLE hair (hehe).

Raven licked over her nipple and suck on it. She can hear Starfire groaning and moaning.

"Nmm...Raven..." Raven just grin and moved to her other beast and did the same thing. Starfire was getting restless she wanted Raven to stop teasing her and take her now. So she pushed Raven lightly to let her get the hint that she wanted it now.

"Please Raven…" Raven just look up at her and just smiled a seductive but wicked smile. Sort of "Ha yeah right" look but she couldn't deny her but she will tease her for a bit longer.

Raven moved away from Star's really hard nipples and gave butterfly kisses along Star's flat tone stomach. Raven glided her hands on Star skirt and within a flash they where on the floor as well as her undies. Star was completely naked but it wasn't fair for Star that she was the only naked.

As if Raven had read her mind she got up off of Starfire and began to give a little sexy dance well she takes off her clothes. Star watch in awe she knew thought Raven would behave like this but damn she was sexy. Star was sitting at the edge of the bed and when Raven's little strip show was done she straddled on top of Star rocking back in forth and pushed Starfire back on the bed. This time she didn't bother with teasing Star now. She had teased her long enough. When Star hit the bed again Raven didn't waste any time.

Raven slide her hand down to Starfire's womanhood and inserted two fingers and started to rub in and out of her slowly at first then pick up speed a little bit and then going back to slow.

Star was surprised and couldn't hold back a moan that was in her throat. "OHH!..AHH!"

She cried out. She place her hands on Raven back for some support and crossed her legs behind Raven, so she can go further inside her. Raven love the sound that Star is making and thrust inside her harder causing Star to moan even louder. "OHH GOD! RAVEN!.. AHH!" Raven can feel Starfire's nails pushing on her back and that she was leaving cat- scratches on her shoulder blade but she didn't care, it just shows that she is doing a very very good job.

Raven then slid another finger into Star this caused Star to bulk up and pushed her hips onto Raven's fingers. Raven kissed Starfire to conceal the large moan that would have woken everybody in the city. Raven can feel Starfire juices coming out and she knew Star was coming very close. She thrush harder and deeper into Starfire, all Star can do is moan in delight and she was about to explode with her first orgasm. Raven slowed down and then gave Starfire a huge trust that it made Starfire to let go. "OH! RAVEN!" Star yelled. Raven hoped that nobody woke up from that but luckily everyone was passed out.

Star had her first orgasm and loved it she relaxed after coming down from her climax. Raven however went down and licked her. Star twitch here and there but was too tired to even do anything. After Raven was finished she lies down next to Star and wraps her up in her arms. Star was breathing was heavy and she can see her chest go up and down.

"I love you Star" Raven whispered and Star just smiled before going into a deep sleep.

After awhile Raven did too and they both knew that the have something special.

A few hours later BB woke up and had a huge hangover. He places his hands on his head to help the migraine to help ease the pain in his head, he tired to get up but it felt as his world turn in circles. He was barley able to stand up and when he tried to walk he just ended back on the floor again. "**_OW! DAMN IT! WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?"_**

BB rested on the floor for a bit and when he was able to stand all by himself he put his hands on his waist and looks around the room. "Jezz what a mess! At least I won't have to clean it up myself" he said out load. Then Robin and Cy came in "BB what happened! This place is a mess! I know you didn't get waste last night did you?" robin asked. BB just stared at him for once he didn't know what to say. "Well you're going to have to clean this all by yourself." Robin said and left, Cy just laughed and patted BB on his head "better you than me!" and then he left too. BB still had his hands on his waist and he felt a little piece of paper. "Huh?" BB thought "What's this?" when he opened it, it was a phone number and it said 'Last night was great call me'

BB was ecstatic but he can't remember a thing but at least he scored at least he thinks he did but that made his day and cleaning wasn't a big deal anymore. Look like another great day for the Titans!

Yeah, so what you think not as good as before huh? Well it's been awhile and I'm in love with CSI now basically sarah X cath romance. So if you want me to further it might take awhile because I'm just reading CSI fics all day or my sister took over the computer... Lol. Well I guess that's it for now. Want to keep going then tell me and I'll try to think of something to write next alright? Well cya later chao! Thanks for the reviews good and bad it's what made me write a new chapter. Thanks again!


End file.
